Pokemon Black and White
by WhiteWaterD
Summary: Join Lana, a horny Pokemon Trainer, as she journeys through the Unova Region! That's really all there is to it. OC Lana x various ACCEPTING OCs!
1. OC Application!

New story, so more applications!

I know, I know. I already have 4 other stories I should be doing.

I just think a little more variety in my stories would be interesting. Don't worry, I'm still working on them.

Okay. Given that this is another story based on a game, not much room for OCs, right?

Wrong.

Only the order of cities/caves/lakes and the Gym Leaders matter. Thus, it really isn't solely based on the game.

The OCs will fill in for those random trainers on the routes and in the gyms. One lucky OC will be selected at random to take them place of the main villain, another OC will be selected at random to take the position of Lana's rival, two more lucky OCs will take the place of Lana's travel buddies.

OC Format:

**Name/Sex:** _Self-Explanatory._

**Age:** _Pick any age for your character. Only characters over 18 will be seeing any action, if you know what I mean. However, if both you and I are twisted enough, maybe even those below 18 will see some action. Don't count on that, though._

**Town of Birth: **_Again, pretty self-explanatory. Pick any town you want from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova regions._

**Type of Trainer:** _Your character needs to have an ambition. Maybe just one of those trainers on the path that seem to sit there and do nothing all day, or maybe a trainer that wants to become a Pokemon Master, or even a Coordinator or Breeder. Just list something that motivates your character. Hell, it can even be collecting Pokemon just to fuck them. Pick something._

**Looks: **_Describe their physical appearance._

**Appearance: **_Describe their typical clothing/attire._

**Personality: **_Describe their personality. Pretty self-explanatory._

**Hobbies: **_Things they like to do in their free time. Make sure this is doable alone._

**Likes: **_Things they like._

**Dislikes: **_Things they don't like._

**Bio: **_Give us a little history? Don't be too descriptive, and don't give me an essay. Remember that this won't matter unless your character is selected to be a companion, rival, or the main villain._

**Pokemon: **_Give me a list of the Pokemon your character uses. _NO LEGENDARIES. AT ALL_. If you add ANY legendary Pokemon to this list, I will ignore your application COMPLETELY. You are allowed 5 moves per Pokemon. _LEVELS DO NOT MATTER_. In fact, don't bother putting levels. However, it would help to classify the Pokemon as Male _[M]_, Female _[F]_, or No Gender _[O] _(or, you could just leave nothing next to the Pokemon if it lacks a gender)_.

**Other:** _Anything else I should know about your character? Any specific traits?_

So, here's Lana:

**Name/Sex:** Lana Mishima/Female

**Age: **19

**Town of Birth: **Nuvema Town (Unova)

**Type of Trainer:** Aims to be the Champion.

...

…

…

…

...

HAHA, I got you there, didn't I?

Obviously, she's a slut. "Gotta Fuck Them All!" she says.

**Looks: **She's got dark hair that's usually tied back in a bun, blue eyes, an hourglass body figure, and a sizeable chest. She's 5 feet and 5 inches tall.

**Appearance: **She typically wears a black poncho top that shows some of her waist and a navy skirt that doesn't even go mid-thigh, and navy skin-hugging shorts that reach her knees underneath the skirt. She wears black leather boots that go knee-high, and wears fingerless gloves that reach her elbows (kind of like a wedding glove).

**Personality:** She's always horny. She's bold and very suggestive.

**Hobbies:** Pole Dancing, Masturbating. (What'd you expect?)

**Likes:** Sex.

**Dislikes: **Anything that prevents her from having sex.

**Bio:** Grew up in a house with her mother and father, who were rather horrible influences. Their continuous, shameless fucking got her to start becoming sexual earlier than most other people. It didn't help that Professor Juniper would blow and fuck her aides. Of course, only those living in Nuvema know this.

**Pokemon:** Tepig [M] - Tackle, Ember, Flame Charge, Defense Curl, Smog

**Other:** There really isn't much more to her.

Well, I hope to update soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Lana sat up on her bed.

"Freaking Arceus, can it be any more boring?!"

She got off her bed and walked over to her table, where a stack of sex toys lay.

'Ugh. I don't even want to masturbate. That's how boring it is. You can only masturbate so much before it begins to feel like a chore.'

"Wait a minute... WHERE THE HELL IS MY DELUXE, AUTOGRAPHED ASH'S PIKACHU VIBRATOR?!"

Lana frantically dug through the pile on her table, only to realize that it was no longer there.

'Wait, I was using it last night...'

She checked her bed only to find the main body of the vibrator. It was turned off.

'Well, if I turn it on, I should be able to find it by listening for the vibrating noise...'

Lana squeezed the paw of the Pikachu doll. (the entire thing works like this: the vibrator itself is a vibrating dildo that can attach to the crotch of the Pikachu doll. The autograph was signed by Ash, the signature being located on a tag that looks like a collar on the doll)

Lana could hear something vibrating, but it seemed a bit too close for her to not see it. Shortly after, Lana was on her knees, buckling under the pleasure.

The vibrator was inside Lana, where she left it last night, before falling unconscious after her fifth climax. It was also at the same setting she left it at before knocking out: max. The sudden stimulation caused Lana to climax within seconds. Juices dripping, panting, and barely conscious, Lana crawled onto her bed, turning off the vibrator before she could climax again.

She reached down and slowly pulled the dildo out of her pussy and re-attached it to Pikachu's crotch.

'Well, looks like I can spend this morning awake. I wonder what's for breakfast.'

Lana went down the stairs, only to find her mother sucking off the electrician, who was supposed to be fixing the TV, which broke while Lana's parents lost themselves while fucking. Of course, they moved upstairs after the incident. They ended up having to buy some more lamps.

"Hey whore, where's breakfast?"  
"Slut, I don't know about you, but my breakfast is in this man's sack."  
"Where's the player?"  
"At the brothel Juniper calls a lab."

Deciding to leave the two alone, Lana left the house to eat out for breakfast. Of course, given that Nuvuema Town was rather small, there really was only one place, and it was a family-owned stand in the middle of town.

"Lana, honey! What can I do you for?" the shopkeeper asked.  
"I'd like a Big Meat and a Screaming Orgasm."  
"Alright! One double-meat hamburger and mystery smoothie coming right up!"  
"Hey, what kinda meat do you use for your hamburgers?"  
"By the way, my son, Jason, seems rather lonely lately. He's always watching that Riolu he found a week ago. You wouldn't mind a night, would you?"  
"Again? Well, I was getting tired of going solo, so I suppose I can do a night."  
"Much thanks, Lana. Here's your food. For your service tonight, your food's on the house."

Lana took her food and walked over to a patch of grass and began eating. Suddenly, there was a noise. Professor Juniper ran out of the laboratory in just her bra and panties. It turned out she was chasing a runaway Tepig, which happened to run in Lana's direction, only to dive into her chest. Lana sat there, just staring at the little pig Pokemon now in her bosom as Professor Juniper ran up to her, catching her breath.

"It looks like the Tepig likes you. Would you like to keep it?"  
"I'm not sure how this one would benefit me..."  
"Well, Emboars are rather rough, and mating season for them is almost year-round. They'll be ready anytime." The professor winked at Lana.  
"Sounds good enough. By the way, professor, isn't it a bit chilly outside?"  
"Huh?"

The professor looked down at herself.

"Eh. It's a great day to be half-naked," the professor shrugged, turning around to go back to her lab.

Moments after the professor left, a girl inched up to Lana. She had waist-length, curly platinum blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, pale green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pale spring green camo under an open jean blouse, white shorts, navy blue converse, and a thin, pale yellow scarf. Lana took note of the girl's small chest.

"Why's the professor in her underwear? Doesn't she know it's indecent?"  
"She's a slut. She was probably stripping for one of her lab aides when that Tepig broke loose and bolted out the door."

The girl's face turned red.

"A-a s-slut? S-s-strip-stripping?"  
"Don't tell me you didn't know that. Even the ten-year-olds that start their journeys have a round with her before leaving this dump."  
"W-what?!" The girl regained her composure. At least, she tried to.

"What's so bad about this place?"  
"Its got no one good to fuck."  
"A-wha?!" Her face turned beet-red again.

"Well, it looks like Tepig likes his new pillows. Are my breasts really that great?"  
"Well, it does look like you've got the biggest rack in this town."

The two girls turned towards the male walking towards them.

He had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes, and was wearing a black button-up shirt, black pants, and a pair of black converse shoes.

"Who's the goth?" Lana asked the girl.  
"I'm not goth!" the boy yelled. "I'm Tano, and I'm from Accumula Town. I'm here to pick up a Pokemon so I can start on my Adventure!"  
"I'm Ivy."  
"I'm horny, and I don't know why I have this Tepig."  
"Horny? That's an odd name," Tano replied.  
"My name's Lana, and I'd like a good fucking."

Ivy's face turned red again.

"I'll help you with that," Tano said as he crouched down to get closer to Lana.

Lana giggled. "Straight to the point, are we?"

The two undressed each other as Ivy stood there, face becoming as red as it could be. The Tepig was placed off to the side, as it was sleeping. Tano immediately began massaging Lana's breasts while pulling Lana into a deep kiss. Tano slowly moved from her lips to her right nipple, sucking on it while still groping both breasts.

Lana began moaning softly, and put her right hand on his head while fingering herself with her left.

Tano moved his head from Lana's right nipple to her left, which led her to move her left hand onto his head, her right dropping onto her breast. Tano's left hand began getting busy with Lana's pussy.

"Oh, fuck, that's good," Lana moaned.

Tano got up and moved lower, licking away at Lana's clit while pumping two fingers inside of her. Lana began groping herself.

"Mmnnn... Fuck!"

Lana lay there in the grass, helpless under the pleasure. Tano's tongue traveled quickly back and forth over Lana's clit while now pumping three fingers inside Lana's pussy. Lana threw her head back to breathe.

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Lana screamed as her body convulsed as a result of her orgasm.

Lana gave Tano a light shove, pushing him away and onto his back, and immediately began sucking on his erect member. Lana's head bobbed up and down as Tano's head moved back as he let out a moan.

"Urgh, so good."

Lana sucked harder and faster, using her tongue to provide extra stimulation and pleasure to Tano's cock. Tano grabbed onto Lana's head and began moving it up and down faster. As Lana began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, she felt his cock twitch in her mouth. Just when Lana thought she would pass out, Tano thrust into Lana's throat as he came, shooting his cum straight into her stomach. When Tano pulled out, Lana was gasping and coughing.

"Oops," Tano said, "I may have lost myself there."

"Lana! Are you alright?" Ivy asked, face still red, but now filled with worry.

"I'm fine, Ivy. It's all part of becoming a Woman," Lana replied, giving Ivy a thumbs up, who, in turn, became even redder in the face.

Lana climbed on top of Tano, positioning her dripping pussy over his still hard member. She guided his cock in with her hand, and let herself all the way down.

'He's about as big as my vibrator,' Lana thought.

She began moving her hips forward and back, left to right, starting by grinding on his cock instead of fucking right away.

"Oh, Lana," Tano moaned.

"Do you like it?" Lana asked.

"It feels great inside," Tano answered.

"Well, it's about to get better," Lana grinned.

Lana began bouncing up and down on his member slowly, steadily getting faster. Tano reached up and grabbed Lana's tits, which were bouncing up and down. He massaged her breasts while she continued to move her hips, moving up and down so quickly that her lower body was a blur.

"Lana, I'm...!"

Tano grabbed Lana's hips, pressing it against him as he released his load into her womb. Tano then pushed her onto her back and began fucking her missionary style. He was pounding into her as fast as he could in no time.

"Tano! Ah!"

Lana's moans increased in quantity and volume. Lana grabbed and squeezed her breasts, falling into the euphoria that was sex.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming! Tano, I'm cumming!"

Lana's body twitched as she came, the convulsions stimulating Tano's cock, bringing him to ejaculation.

"You came a lot, didn't you? When's the last time you had sex or masturbated?" Lana asked.

"Three days ago," Tano replied.  
"You've got some great balls, then," Lana said, getting dressed.  
"Done already?" Tano asked.  
"Everybody gets one. If you want more, I gotta charge ya."

Ivy's face turned even redder, which didn't seem possible, but happened.

Lana turned to Ivy.

"What's the matter with you? Never watched porn before?"  
"N-no," Ivy stammered.  
"Haven't had sex either, huh?"  
"N-n-n-no."  
"Yeesh, you're missing out," Lana said, walking away.

"W-where are you going?"

"I promised someone I'd sleep with his son," Lana replied.

Ivy fainted.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I do this all on my iTouch as I move around on my little road trip. I upload when I find a computer I can use.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember that if your OC isn't in this chapter, it's not that I forgot you or anything. I thought I'd only use 3 (one doesn't really make an appearance). Don't worry, I read all of my reviews periodically, meaning that I haven't forgotten yours, and I won't forget it, either.

Okay, so I've been seeing some good characters, ready for use, in the reviews. However, I think I'm getting too many female characters. I know this is a story that's supposed to have sex around every corner, but I can't put the focus on too many females. A sex story either revolves around one female or one male. Given that I've explained that this story is about Lana, it revolves more around her than anyone else. In other words, **I will not be accepting any more female OCs.**

To the person who left a review under the pen-name "T",

"Cynthia White"? Born and probably grew up in the Sinnoh Pokemon League? She's from Platinum/Diamond/Pearl?

I don't want to sound bitchy or anything, but I said I'm accepting "OC"s, which stands for "Original Characters". You gave me a character that already exists in the Pokemon World and altered her personality. **Your character will not make an appearance.**


	3. Announcement

Alright, this is getting fucking ridiculous.

Those of you impersonating "T", STOP. I don't need you guys to trick me into thinking that "T" is apologizing and calling him/herself shit. I can do that myself if I really wanted to.

Let's get this cleared up, "T".

"Yeah, but she's so fucking hot. Also, in response to all the females, most of your readers are straight guys who don't want to have any guys, just a lot of hot slutty chics."

This is a story based around the slut, Lana. If I really wanted to have a bunch of hot, slutty chicks, I'd make this story based around some dude who gets himself laid every night. Instead, I'm keeping the females already submitted, and I'm asking for only males. Why?

Here's why:  
You submit an OC. Typically, you imagine yourself as the OC when reading a story where it was submitted. It's like Role-Playing. You see through the eyes of your own character, which is why you control the character. By allowing the control I give you guys on making how the character looks and is supposed to act, I am essentially adding the reader into my story. The reader can see through the eyes of his/her character and experience the story as such. Therefore, the males can submit male OCs and imagine themselves playing the part, getting themselves in bed with the various female characters from the Pokemon show/games and the various female OCs I decide to use. Because Cynthia is already an existing character in the Pokemon World, there is no need to add her in as an OC. Given that this is an adult story, there will be sex. Given that this is my story, I can manipulate the characters as I see fit. In other words, there was the possible chance that I was planning on having the existing females of the Pokemon World appear as sluts, regardless. After all, that's been a common trend among other "Mature"-rated FanFiction. Besides, I find it more entertaining to read and write about Gang-bangs than 3+-somes. What's a bunch of girls going to do when one girl is busy with the only guy fucking them all? When a group of guys is presented with one girl, plenty of them can drop in and enjoy themselves. After all, they have her pussy, ass, tits, mouth, hands, hair, etc. Unless the guy in a 8-some can multi-task to the point where he is pleasuring each and every one of them at the same time, there will be lonely girls.

* * *

It's a waste to put this up just to respond to one person, so let's reply to a few reviews.

Guest

"A male named Mitchell black hair 6 ft tall that wants to become with a blue t-shirt with a yellow jacket with green jeans with a red hat and black Twinleave town in the sinow sex and doesn't car what gender the person it hates sex with bugs."

The fuck am I looking at?  
This looks like a half-assed OC application. Unless you want to refine it and make it actually understandable, I'm not even going to bother with this one.

* * *

Anaghster

Aiden Grey

"He is the prime definition of a normal-build person. He can fit into any jeans and shirt perfectly. He works out often, but is not too strong."

Wait, so is this guy a Ditto or something? How does one fit into a Small T-Shirt and an XX-Large T-Shirt perfectly?

"He has a very chill personality and is a pacifist. He cracks a lot of jokes and doesn't mind being the subject of one either. He is really hard to piss off and if you try he will return the favor. He enjoys sex a lot and has it as often as he can. He sees it as fuel for his journey and sees sluts as gas stations. Let's just say that he likes to keep a full tank."

I'm assuming Aiden has this magical ability that allows him to get anyone he wants into bed with him?

"He likes water types, sex, fuck buddies, skateboarding, sex, and eating. Oh, and sex too."

Love the humor there.

* * *

Guest

Zach Gartner

"Always looking for fuck buddies, and sticks with them for a few days while travelling"

You mean he leaves his fuck buddies? Also, not sure if many sluts like traveling.

* * *

Guest

"You can guess who I am. I loved how Ivy just stood there unwanted the whole time XD"

I'm assuming you are "OldRivalShipping"?

You know, I was debating over having her sit out or actually take part in the story's first three-some. I ended up choosing to have her sit out.

I thought of having Lana just drag her into the whole scene.

You know what?

I think I'll just write a small bit, just for you.

The following scene does not actually happen in the actual story, so it is essentially a bonus alternate "scene".

* * *

"Well, it does look like you've got the biggest rack in this town."

The two girls turned towards the male walking towards them.

He had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes, and was wearing a black button-up shirt, black pants, and a pair of black converse shoes.

"Who's the goth?" Lana asked the girl.  
"I'm not goth!" the boy yelled. "I'm Tano, and I'm from Accumula Town. I'm here to pick up a Pokemon so I can start on my Adventure!"  
"I'm Ivy."  
"I'm horny, and I don't know why I have this Tepig."  
"Horny? That's an odd name," Tano replied.  
"My name's Lana, and I'd like a good fucking."

Ivy's face turned red again.

"I'll help you with that," Tano said as he crouched down to get closer to Lana.

Lana giggled. "Straight to the point, are we?"

The two undressed each other as Ivy stood there, face becoming as red as it could be. The Tepig was placed off to the side, as it was sleeping. Tano immediately began massaging Lana's breasts while pulling Lana into a deep kiss. Tano slowly moved from her lips to her right nipple, sucking on it while still groping both breasts.

Lana began moaning softly, and put her right hand on his head while fingering herself with her left.

Tano moved his head from Lana's right nipple to her left, which led her to move her left hand onto his head, her right dropping onto her breast. Tano's left hand began getting busy with Lana's pussy.

"Oh, fuck, that's good," Lana moaned.

Tano got up and moved lower, licking away at Lana's clit while pumping two fingers inside of her. Lana began groping herself.

"Mmnnn... Fuck!"

Lana lay there in the grass, helpless under the pleasure. Tano's tongue traveled quickly back and forth over Lana's clit while now pumping three fingers inside Lana's pussy. Lana threw her head back to breathe.

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Lana screamed as her body convulsed as a result of her orgasm.

Lana gave Tano a light shove, pushing him away and onto his back, and immediately began sucking on his erect member. Lana's head bobbed up and down as Tano's head moved back as he let out a moan.

"Urgh, so good."

Lana sucked harder and faster, using her tongue to provide extra stimulation and pleasure to Tano's cock. Tano grabbed onto Lana's head and began moving it up and down faster. As Lana began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, she felt his cock twitch in her mouth. Just when Lana thought she would pass out, Tano thrust into Lana's throat as he came, shooting his cum straight into her stomach. When Tano pulled out, Lana was gasping and coughing.

"Oops," Tano said, "I may have lost myself there."

"Lana! Are you alright?" Ivy asked, face still red, but now filled with worry.

Lana got up and walked over to Ivy.

"I'm fine, Ivy. It's all part of becoming a Woman," Lana whispered into her ear. Lana leaned on Ivy a little, causing Ivy to fall backwards, Lana landing on top. Lana pushed Ivy into a kiss, the young blonde not knowing how to react. Lana pushed her hand under Ivy's shirt, caressing her small breasts. Ivy tried to push away, but Lana kept a firm hold on Ivy's head with her free hand, keeping their mouths locked. Lana's tongue played with Ivy's, which was trying its best to stay out of the act, while Lana began unbuttoning Ivy's blouse. She pushed up Ivy's cami and bra, revealing her small breasts, and began playing with her nipples. Ivy gave in, hoping that the act would end soon.

She was dead wrong.

Tano walked over to the two girls and lay down in front of Ivy's crotch. He removed her shorts and panties, which caused Ivy to let out a muffled "What are you...? Stop!"

The words were lost in translation, leading to Tano licking Ivy's clit. Ivy tried to move her legs, but Lana was practically on one, and the other just didn't seem to be enough to stop Tano, after he held it up. Tano's other hand would get busy with Lana's pussy, Lana letting out some moans as she continued subduing the girl. The trio sat on the ground, Tano busy licking away and fingering, Lana busy kissing and caressing, and Ivy busy screaming muffled screams and kicking.

Lana finally released her hold on Ivy, Tano stopping to see what was going on.

Lana got up and lay herself down 69 style on Ivy, and began licking away at her slit, leaving Tano to get up and move over to Lana's slit to finger it. Lana stuck a finger inside Ivy, which caused the girl to begin complaining.

"Stop! Please!"

Complaints ignored, Lana fingered Ivy's pussy while Tano did hers.

When Lana felt that enough was enough, she got up and placed herself on Ivy in the opposite direction.

"Well, then, you lucky goth, you get the priviledge of deciding who to fuck first," Lana told Tano.

"I'm not goth!" Tano exclaimed. He grinned, and then forced himself into Lana. "You can be first. Maybe my cock will change your mind."

Tano began pumping away, and Ivy dreaded the moment she would be penetrated. Ivy tried to wriggle her way out of the action, but unfortunately, she was held down by a fucking clamp. Lana let out moans as Tano continued to force himself in and out. Tano got progressively faster, causing Lana to moan more and louder, leaving Ivy to wimper as she thought of what was to come.

"Lana, I'm cumming!" Tano shouted as he thrusted.

"Tano, I'm cumming, too!"

Tano released his load inside of Lana, the feeling of which led Lana to come, her whole body convulsing from the pleasure. Tano pulled out and placed his cock's tip at the entrance to Ivy's pussy.

"Ivy, I'm coming in!" Tano said, pushing himself in.

"No, wait! Stop! I'm-!"

Unfortunately for Ivy, Tano had already pushed himself inside. Ivy's eyes widened as the realization of this hit her. Tano began moving, causing Ivy to scream with each thrust. The two continued to fuck, Lana still lying on top of Ivy. Ivy began to find some pleasure after the continuous pounding. Lana drew Ivy back into a kiss, playing with her own tits all the while.

"Ivy, I'm cumming!"

Ivy let out a muffled moan/scream as Tano released his load inside.

Tano pulled out, and looking down at the two crotches, he decided to place his cock right down the middle, not entering either girl, but instead rubbing against both of them. His cock would rub against their clits, leading the girls to moan while he slid his cock back and forth.

The girls would pleasure themselves more by playing with each other's tits while continuing play with each other's tongues.

"Lana, Ivy, I'm cumming!"

Tano released his load once more, and then took a step back.

Lana got off Ivy and revealed that their stomachs were covered with Tano's cum. Lana licked the cum off of Ivy while Ivy proceeded to do the same to Lana. Once finished, Lana got up and dressed herself once again.

"Done already?" Tano asked.  
"Everybody gets one. If you want more, I gotta charge ya."

Ivy sat there with a stupified look, and snapped back to her senses, quickly putting her clothes back on.

Lana began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ivy asked.

"I promised someone I'd sleep with his son," Lana replied.

Ivy fainted.

* * *

If I did not mention you or your OC at all, then I either sent you a Private Message, or I don't have a problem with your OC.

I'm working on the next part, and hope to have it finished within the next month.


End file.
